leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ryze/@comment-4636093-20140604233258/@comment-24073465-20140605060334
Well, I figure that the reason for that is that IG while offering stats that Ryze likes, it doesn't provide them in enough quantity for it to make as much difference.... The AP might be there, but it's not enough (30 AP translates into a max of 85.5 extra damage in a single QEQWQ (or QWQEQ if you want them to stay still enough to take your punishment) combo...and that's in ideal conditions of max E damage, as well as not counting the enemy MR or whatever; if after MR calculation/reduction, enemy still has about 100-ish MR, you're essentially dealing about 40 extra damage from the AP component (not counting the mana yet))... The sheen proc does give 125% of base AD, unfortunately for Ryze, his lvl 18 damage (without any AD items) is 106, which is extremely weak for the proc (damage from that becomes 132.5 physical, without armor; again, with about 100ish armor, you essentially deal about 66 damage with Proc)...however, if you go Muramana Ryze instead of Seraph's Embrace Ryze, this can increase quite a bit.... Also, your armor amount is decreased a bit and while you get the movespeed reduce, it's only 20% (equivalent to FH) since Ryze is ranged, plus there's no attack speed slow to slow those carries enough to not heal fast enough from your combo....also, the slow depends on you attacking them rather than as an aura....and since your AA range is 525, while Aura range is 700, it's a bit of a decrease on the slow range....so it's not as good if you're running away (unless your ult is up at the time, and in most cases when you're running away like that, it's usually due to a teamfight gone south, so ult will probably have been used up) Another positive of Ryze getting FH, is that your support won't need to, and can hence get something else faster like Locket or Randuins or Chalice or something, which helps the team in other ways (extra MR for team or heal or something else)... Now, as for the mana and CDR, you've basically traded 10% CDR for an extra 100 Mana...this extra 100 translates into an extra 27 magic damage in a QEQWQ combo (not counting the empowered attacks in between), in place of another 0.35 sec off Q, 1.4 off W and E, and 5 seconds off R (at max rank), though I agree that you can replace the CDR from another item like SV or something.... Now, overall, looking at this, the TOTAL extra damage from a QE-AA-QW-AA-Q (reason you don't AA right after Q is there are your other spells left to do more damage) combo (mentioned below by Ozzyrd) would be an extra 112.5 Magic damage and 253 extra Physical during the expowered AA (without counting Muramana), which doesn't seem as much worth the extra 300 g....also, these are all IDEAL conditions, in which your E max strikes, and there aren't 4 other players out to change your color from purple to blood red.... IBG isn't the worst item to build on Ryze (I figure the worst might be Infinity Edge or Phantom Dancers or something), but FH is simply much better, and while IBG gives armor, it's mostly an offensive item, while FH is defensive....and Ryze needs defensive....Else, he'll get to launch a Q and maybe a W before being on the wrong end of a Lee Sin Kick..... TL;DR (And i hate those for this): IBG on Ryze isn't so bad (especially if you go the Muramana way), but FH on Ryze is simply MUCH, MUCH better...